


The Colors of Us

by seoholuvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boss keonhee, Color Blindness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Geonhak is color blind, Geonhak is scared, Geonhak's a bit homophobic, Its so soft its gross, Keonhee is a little shit, M/M, Reality is harsh, Seodo is just a bunch of kids, Seoho is stubborn, Soulmates, Waiter seoho, Youngjo has gone insane, Yummy hot coca, i forgot the plot to this, mentions of a lot of things, purple sucks man, seodo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: Geonhak is a little tired and stressed and unwilling to realize that he might be gay so he treats his soulmate Seoho like shit but Seoho is convinced he can help Geonhak with his color blindness
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	1. Running To You

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning and mentions of suicide

Geonhak had never been one for love despite everyone around him curiously looking for their soulmates. Geonhak on the other hand was tired of this world where nothing made sense to him. His parents always looked at him like he was always what was wrong in their lives. 

Geonhak remembered how he had always dreamed of being an artist but time and time again he messed up. No one liked his work. He was color blind so no matter how hard he tried none of what he made looked good to anyone but himself. Time and time again Geonhak found himself more and more discouraged and instead decided to pursue the medical field like his parents wanted. At least words were something he understood...

His days spent doing nothing but study. Long days pourinf over books and cramming for exams. You'd think that his parents would be happy that he was persuing such a career however nothing was ever enough. Geonhak had become almost a robot, silently going through each day without much care for anything. It seemed that he had nothing ahead of him really but the smell of textbooks he had found himself resenting. It seemed that everyday was just tinted in the dullness of the night. And to him it was. He never found time to go out to anywhere but his class and lectures when the sun was out. He spent his days indoors. He had no friends really except for Youngjo. Even then he rarely saw Youngjo thanks to his parents. He wasn't allowed to have friends really. His parents were sure they're a waste of time. His phone was barely even his seeing as how he only got to use it when he was out somewhere and needed to call them or there was an emergency which there never was.  
Every night Geonhak found himself on a walk much like tonight. Every night he found himself waking towards the tower nearby. And every night he wondered what it would be like to go up there and take a few steps over the edge. Just to a few steps and fall into free fall. A few steps and maybe he'll finally be free.

Would it all be better if there was something actually enjoyable in his life? Probably, however Geonhak currently felt he has nothing to life for. Life has gotten pretty dull. Most of the time he just wanted to feel something. Anything really. Even if it was pain. Pain seemed to be a nice comfort to remind oneself that they are in fact human. After all his parents didn't see him as human just because he couldn't see what they can. 

Unlike everyday however Geonhak found himself up on the tower staring down at the city bell own him. The lights of the city flashing in a sort of warm welcome. Almost calling him it seemed. They didn't look dulled out despite everything around them. The wind lightly rushing past him as he took in some deep breaths of air that for once didn't seem to choke him. Up here he didn't feel suffocated and so he made his way over tiptoeing along the edge of the building. He was so lost in thought he didn't really think twice as he was about to let go of his hold on the building however a voice did break his thought. 

" Are you going to jump? " 

Geonhak turned around suddenly that he spun a bit too fast and found himself landing onto his bottom right by the small area beside the edge. However he was too busy trying to find the owner of the voice to be too embarrassed. That also didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed because his cheeks were most definitely flushed red. 

Looking up he found himself come in contact with dark eyes to him they were almost like the black night sky that he had grown to hate but there was something else in them that made him feel safe. They were a soothing black? He wasn't sure but he knew they were different. 

" Are you okay? " the owner of the voice asked anxiously  
as its owner crouched down beside Geonhak. The owner of the voice had hair that Geonhak had rarely seen before, a light shade of something that seemed almost white, a huge contrast to the male's night eyes caught Geonhak's attention. 

The owner of the voice seemed hesitant to do anything. He wanted to touch Geonhak to see if he was alright but of course he didn't want to scare him either.

" I'm fine.. " Geonhak's voice came out a little deep and hoarse surprising the stranger. Geonhak barely talks to anyone so it was no surprise that his voice was hoarse. 

" Please don't tell me you were going to jump. " the stranger seemed a bit panicked as he pulled back from Geonhak. Something about the stranger however really seemed to attract Geonhak so he found himself instead reach for the stranger's hand, taking hold of it for a moment. 

Within contact of course both Geonhak and the stranger were surprised to see that their wrists were glowing. Once the glow died down it left in its place a trail of blue flowers printed on their skin forming each other's names. 

" Seoho? " Geonhak read the name that had appeared on his skin in confusion. In his confusion he let go of said male's hand and ran his hand over the seemingly green name on his skin. The design was pretty he had to admit but he was confused as to what this was all about. 

" Geonhak? " came a voice from beside him as he once again was forced out of his thoughts by the male with dark eyes who he realized was also staring at the name on his own skin in confusion. 

" I guess we're soulmates. " 

Those of course weren't the words he expected to hear from the stranger he had met at the top of the tower where he had phantasized his death over and over again. 

" I'm definitely not letting you jump now. " came from Seoho at the same time as Geonhak said, " Unlucky you. " 

Those words caught Seoho's attention for sure as he raised and eyebrow while watching Geonhak carefully as if the other could escape the moment he turned his back. 

" Why would you say that? " Seoho's voice was so soft and soothing that it almost made Geonhak break down on the spot but he managed to calm himself enough to say.

" I'm fucked up. Besides I'm not gay. " and with that Geonhak got up and marche away leaving a dumbfounded Seoho in his wake.


	2. Red 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I can't believe I ended up with someone like you. " 
> 
> And seoho couldn't help but walk away from this problem as well. It's the only thing he knew how to do anyway.

Seoho couldn't believe that his " soulmate " just left him like that. He was just kind of still there on the roof staring at the direction in which the male had left. 

Seoho knew it was late but he didn't really know what to do having been walked out on like that. He was a little upset that meeting his soulmate, something he had always dreamed of happening, was a complete disaster. His soulmate made it pretty clear just how much he dislikes him.

Geonhak. Seoho can't help but think to himself in distaste as he finally decided to get up and seek some help. He didn't know exactly who to ask for help however. After all he's just a waiter with no family or friends. Trying to save up enough money to maybe get a simple education and hopefully a better job. He did however have one friend, or what he hopes to be a friend. Making his way to the restaurant where he works at. His boss let him have the nights off and basically barge around whenever he liked simply because his boss's soulmate adored Seoho. 

Storming into the restaurant Seoho probably made a bit of scene. His hair messy from how he had been tugging at in the frustration of his walk to the place. His work clothes still on for the most part. His coat unbuttoned barely remained hanging around his shoulders, as he called for the one person he finds himself coming to for everything. 

" YOUNGJO. " 

He was probably really loud. Luckily he only got a few steange looks. Most people having gone home by now sound asleep. Not that he cared at the moment. He had always counted that his soulmate would be the only stable thing in his life but now it seemed everything he had planned was simply crumbling around him once more. 

What Seoho didn't expect however was to see the same person who had just walked out on him sitting next to Youngjo at a table with his face in his hands. His soulmate was sitting here with the one person Seoho found reliable in his life. 

The two of course both lifted their heads once they heard Seoho yell out Youngjo's name, much like everyone else who was present did. 

Fortunately for Seoho it seemed that his soulmate cared enough to remember his face. The later getting up from where he had his upper half sprawled over the table as he talked to Youngjo to point an accusing finger at Seoho. " What are you doing here? Are you stalking me now? "

Seoho couldn't believe the words that came from this man. How could his soulmate of all people be so annoying and stupid. Seoho having had enough of the backlash from the one person he hoped for couldn't help but snap a bit. Rolling his eyes. 

" Are you deaf or something? I clearly came here looking for Youngjo, not your sorry excuse of a life. " Seoho couldn't help cross his arms over his chest like a kid, nose flaring as he glared at his soulmate. A word he was surely getting tired of fast.

Youngjo however simply surprised both of them because in the middle of the scene Seoho and Geonhak seemed to cause in the restaurant he was laughing. Youngjo was laughing at them and Seoho couldn't help but feel more betrayed. " You two are so perfect for each other. " 

The comment however didn't do anything to calm the seemingly angered men. Instead only riled them up more. Much like two kids who seemed to have had an argument and are using their neutral friend to communicate with each other. Fortunately before either of the two could open their mouths to protest they were cut off. " Please stop causing scenes in my restaurant. This is bad publicity for business. Take your problems elsewhere. " 

" Shut up Keonhee. " Seoho and Geonhak both whisper shouted at the later who had come up behind Youngjo. Arms wrapping around his own soulmate who shared the same taste in expensive clothing. The one being swallowed in the embrace however was back to laughing at the two who were now glaring at each other. The two quiet soulmates however weren't sure what to do watching the staring contest between the other two. They could have sworn the two were about to start a ginx argument just like kids. 

Instead Seoho just sighed breaking the eye contact after a while. " I can't believe I ended up with you. " Seoho couldn't help but snap as he made his way out of the restaurant, walking away once again. It seems to be the only solution he had towards all his problems. 

He didn't really know why but he couldnt help but think that the blue of the soulmate mark didn't quite suit them. Because meeting his soulmate felt more like burning red flames of anger and betrayal. He can't stand this man. Even if he hasn't yet done anything to hurt him physically that is.


	3. Orange 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak has decided he doesn't like the color orange....even if he can't see it.

Geonhak had simply had an extremely rough week. At least it's the nicest way he could think of to put his suffering. After meeting his annoying soulmate he had to spend extra time each morning hiding his mark so his parents won't notice his soulmate is a man. 

If anyone saw him on campus he was almost always upset and snappy. His anger seemed to have no end. He was at this point suffocating in his own skin. His hands wrapping around his work determined to solve at least something in his life. 

He could do this. He had to become a doctor. He couldn't let anyone else down. He had to do this. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. Unable to accept anything else. 

Naturally, he found himself attracted to the source of his recent suffering. His soulmate. Geonhak is a simple man, he refuses to acknowledge that he's actually attracted to his soulmate. He's taught only one way of life and he's trying his hardest to live it.

What was unnatural however was to see the male somewhere that isn't his room. No, now Geonhak was doing his work everyday in the same seat at the restaurant nearest to the counter. It's a bit off to the side with a view of a window which Geonhak used as his excuse to sitting there. However it was quite clear the main attraction Geonhak was there for was the waiter with bright hair and even brighter smile; who seemed to make everyone smile but Geonhak himself. 

In his defense the male had a hard time glaring at his soulmate's hair. It was a strange yellow to him. He couldn't quite tell the color. All that he knew was that he hated it. He hates everything to do with his soulmate. He hates it all.

He hates the way the waiter smiles at everyone. Hates the way his eyes disappear behind crescents when he does so. He hates the way the male bursts into little giggles that sound a bit like he's choking when he laughs. Most if all however he hates how his soulmate keeps acknowledging him like a stranger.

" Good evening sir, may I take your order? " Geonhak was once again greeted by the same line. Looking up at the man in front of him who was decked out in the same uniform that he had met him in. The dark black of his clothes contrasting against his bright hair.

" You should know by now. " Geonhak couldn't help but get agitated once again at the male who smiling at him knowing that he had riled the later up. Seoho left a very annoyed Geonhak in his wake only to come back with a cup of hot chocolate in which he purposely crawled ' you should know by now ' and a piece of chocolate cake. Geonhak knew it was a restaurant and this probably isn't the place he should be ordering such things but being friends with Youngjo had it's privelages. 

His hands wrapping around the cup of hot chocolate as he lifted it to see the messy hand writing. Seoho wasn't a Batista so Geonhak often wondered why he bothered to write things on Geonhak's cups. Usually it's something like ' Your hair is messed up ' or ' annoying soulmate dog ' if seoho was in a good mood the cup would say ' nerdy muscle chicken '. 

These things Seoho wrote for him Geonhak hated the most. Seoho never talked to him more than he had to. If he had anything to say it was always on a stupid mug of hot chocolate that Geonhak was addicted to even in the middle of the heat. 

" You can look away from him you know. He won't disappear, he works here. " the annoyingly familiar voice of Youngjo breaks Geonhak's thoughts. The later male taking a seat in front of him. 

Truth be told Geonhak hadn't noticed how hard he was staring. Watching Seoho as he served someone else. His laughter filling up the mostly silent restaurant. " I wasn't staring . . . . " 

Youngjo of course didn't believe this one bit. Rolling his eyes as he leaned back and watched Geonhak struggle not to turn his attention back to the bright haired boy. " Then what are you doing ? " 

" Working . . . " Geonhak knew he wasn't convincing anyone. His cheeks easily heating up, unable to hide how flustered he was at being caught. " I'm not interested in men, much less bright yellowy haired ones." 

" Orange, his hair is orange Geonhak. " Youngjo pointed out as he let out a sigh. It was a truly painful sight to see both men remain in denial. Geonhak of all people left his sacred room and studying to watch a waiter interact with people. 

" Yes, well I don't like orange haired men one bit. " Geonhak huffed out as a childish attempt to recover from his earlier embarrassment. Although his effort are in vain because Youngjo doesn't waste a beat as he calls Geonhak out.

" You're color blind. You can't even see orange. " 

With that Geonhak was once again left to watch as the orange haired male went back to work. Making a point of ignoring Geonhak as much as he could. It seems that orange haired males don't like Geonhak either or more like one specific orange haired male. 


	4. Yellow 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is a stupid color. Stupid like the yellow chick that was dangling from the stupidly yellow phone case that belonged to the stupidly bright soulmate that Seoho cannot stand.

Seoho wasn't sure how he felt about his soulmate showing up to his job basically everyday. The only times he didn't show up seemed to be Saturdays. 

It was hard to concentrate on your work when your soulmate was watching you the entire time. Seoho just stuck to ignoring Geonhak's existence which to Seoho's pleasure made the other male absolutely furious. 

Today however Geonhak barely paid Seoho any attention. The man instead brushed past Seoho instead of the usual small greeting of hello. Dropping into his usual seat and with his papers and laptop scattering across the table. Much unlike how Geonhak usually has his set up. His laptop in front of him and papers neatly stalked to the right of it. Accompanied by a pencil. It was always the same set up that Geonhak spent a bit of time setting up each day. 

This time however the male just pushed the papers aside and opened up his laptop. Immediately getting to work without bothering to wait for getting his order. Seoho had decided not to bother the other seeing as how he was literally tugging at his hair as he typed away at something. Instead he brought geonhak's usual order to him silently. 

Before taking the order to Geonhak however he picks up the hot choca and scribles a quick, " pikachu I chose you, " across the side of the cup before giving it to Geonhak. The male's strange blonde hair didn't resemble pikachu that much but to Seoho it was close enough. He wasn't even sure what he meant by the message but he couldn't bring himself to make a mean remark towards his obviously upset sousoulmate

Seoho was so lost in thought about his soulmate that he didn't realize he was scratching at his wrist right over his soulmate mark until it started to sting. Light pink nail marks now covering the mark and his skin. Leaving the poor waiter with a burning wrist the whole time. 

Geonhak also left way too soon for Seoho to even think about confronting him. Leaving a rather miserable mood as he offered to help clean up in hopes of having something to do to distract himself from the pain and the never ending storm in his head that centers on Geonhak. Which is rather ironic seeing as how the first table he went to wipe down was Geonhak's. 

For a while he just mindlessly swiped the rag across the table in circles but his fingers eventually grazed against something on the table seemingly beneath the rag. Lifting up the rag to find the yellow of a pikachu phonecase stsring up at him. A small yellow baby chick hanging from a chain off to the side of the case. Picking up the phone and turning it on it was rather easy to tell who it belonged to seeing as how the lockscreen was a picture of youngjo and geonhak staring back at him. His stupid soulmate forgot his stupid phone. 

Seoho picked up the phone with a sign and placed it in his pocket, fully intending on giving it to Yougjo or Keonhee to return to Geonhak. Making his way over the last few tables Seoho began to scout for the couple, luckily finding Youngjo waiting for him when he finally made it out of the restaurant. 

One good thing about your boss's soulmate adoring you? He drives you to the home that he offered you a room in. Seoho did in fact live with the two simply because Youngjo adored him too much to let Seoho be all on his own. So here he was slipping into the passenger side of Youngjo's car with a pout. Not bothering to grab his seatbelt or anything before he placed the phone on the dashboard in front of them. 

" Your friend forgot his phone." 

To his horror however the later just laughed at him. " So he's your soulmate, you give it back to him. " 

Seoho not used to such treatment from Youngjo fell back into the seat with a pout. Closing his seatbelt before he reached out and picked up the phone from the dashboard. " I won't see him tomorrow. He doesn't come by on Saturdays.... " 

" So you've noticed! " Youngjo was smiling to himself as if he had just found out a secret about Seoho causing the later to let a quick, " No! " as he fumbled to look as disgusted as he possibly could. Unfortunately for Seoho however his face was already turning red, the color reaching his ears. 

Instead of taking the bait however he just sank back in his seat and began to flick at the little chick hanging from the chain, watching it swish back and forth. It was such a bright yellow, much like the entire contents of the phone case. And like the stupid bright laugh of the owner of the phone. 

Yellow is a stupid color. Seoho finally decided as he continues to push at the chain and watch it dangle and sway back and forth from the phone.


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak's having a bad but it seems green is a nice color after all

Honestly it was probably just Geonhak’s luck that he lost his phone on the day he had another fight with his parents. He should be used to it by now. The backlash and harsh words that came from them. He should be used to the way they won’t accept anything he wants. Used to hearing, “ This is what’s best for you. “

Every time however he wasn’t used to it. Some childish hope that never seems to die out hoping that one day they will understand. Like somehow they would magically overnight learn that he’d like some things to be different. Like somehow one day they’ll just understand. 

It’s childish he knows. He knows things won’t change. He knows that nothing will ever change if no one is willing to change. 

To his dismay it was Saturday and he still couldn’t find his phone. With nothing else to do Geonhak couldn’t help but start to make his way for another walk. Ever since he met his soulmate on his last walk Geonhak had started to avoid them. Now however he had absolutely nothing to do so he went out. Hands neatly tucked into the pockets of his sweats even if it wasn’t cold out. 

In fact everything seemed to be in full bloom but him. His squinting as he tried to see through the bright sun. The sun didn’t seem to like being ignored and his glasses seemed to be on the sun’s side making it even harder for him to the point where he gave up on wanting to go anywhere and just let his feet carry him anywhere they pleased. 

It wasn’t hard to lose himself after he let go. Slowly beginning to enjoy the stroll. There weren’t many people out this early and he seemed to be making his way to the park so there was nothing but fast open space in front of him. A deep contrast and needed change from all the time he spent feeling isolated. 

But it seems that the world doesn’t like him being content. For he instead found himself bumping into the source of all his mental suffering. The person who just couldn’t let him live without appearing in his mind every few minutes. 

Well Geonhak didn’t exactly bump into the male but more like tripped over the poor male who was lying in the midst of the grass and plants. Leaving Geonhak to trip and fall right on top of him, jolting the latter up from his nap. 

In his surprise Geonhak found himself clinging to a startled Seoho who was still groggy from the sudden disturbance. 

“ Geonhak? “ 

“ Hi? “ 

“ What are you doing here? “ It was rather clear that Seoho was still half asleep. His hair falling into his eyes as he stared up at Geonhak with a small pout. His eyes squinted a bit as they tried to adjust to the bright sunlight around them. 

“ Why aren’t you at work? “ Geonhak countered back trying to avoid the subject as a whole. In his opinion his soulmate had no business in his personal life for the time being. 

“ Keonhee gave me the day off…” Geonhak was surprised that Seoho was actually engaging in a conversation with him and not just as a customer or stranger but as an acquaintance? A friend perhaps? He wasn’t sure. 

He wasn’t however expecting Seoho to reach up and cup his cheeks, hands caressing his skin. The slight roughness against his soft skin being a little too comforting that he leaned into Seoho’s touch a bit. “ You’re so much nicer like this. Too bad it’s just a dream. . . “ Seoho mumbled a bit as he held onto Geonhak pulling him in closer. 

He wasn’t expecting to be pulled into a more intimate position, Seoho’s arms wrapping around his waist. His face merely touching Seoho’s as he settled down against his chest. There isn’t any harm if Seoho thinks it’s just a dream he tells himself as he gets comfortable for once allowing himself to indulge someone else. “ I’m sorry, have I been making it hard on you? “ 

Geonhak mumbled a bit, his cheeks starting to heat up. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted some human contact that didn’t leave him frustrated. It wouldn’t hurt. It’s just a dream, it’s all just a dream. At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he reached further into Seoho’s embrace. His head falling into the space between Seoho’s chin and shoulder, burying his face into the latter's neck. 

“ You were really mean the first time. . . “ Seoho kept trailing off. Although he was too busy running his fingers through Geonhak’s hair to care about much else. “ You were a bit mean yesterday too, you even left your phone. “ Seoho let go of Geonhak's hair to fish out the yellow phone, the little chick swinging from the abrupt movements as Seoho handed the phone back to its owner. 

Geonhak couldn’t help but smile as he took his phone back. “ Shouldn’t you give this back to the real me? “ his finger’s glazed over the phone, sighing as he knew he couldn’t take the phone with him without revealing that this was in fact more than just a dream. 

“ You should rest a bit. “ Geonhak didn’t wait for Seoho’s input as he cradled the later male. Keeping him in his arms, fingers lightly rubbing against Seoho’s arms since he couldn’t reach the male’s back from the position they were in. It wasn’t long before Seoho had gone back to sleep. Leaving Geonhak alone again with his thoughts. 

Geonhak eventually managed to remove himself from the other. Placing his phone back down next to Seoho so that he didn’t blow their cover. The phone looking like a little yellow flower next to Seoho’s equally bright head. Two shining flowers in a field of green. 

Maybe green isn’t all that bad as Geonhak always thought it to be. Green, one of the only colors he can see and disliked for the longest time, didn't seem so bad anymore. Green was alright.


	6. Blue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho has come to slowly hate the color blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw minor burns !  
> Also a little feedback on if having the switching point if views between Seoho and Geonhak is working or not? Should it be just one of their point of views?

Sunday, in Seoho’s opinion, is one of the best days to exist. On Sundays Geonhak usually didn’t come in so that left him to work peacefully. On top of that most people didn’t come in on Sundays. Especially the ones with kids. Everyone was just a little too busy preparing for Monday to go out for a meal. 

So that usually left Seoho mostly alone in the restaurant, swiping at tables out of boredom. The tables never got dirty on Sundays. Seoho being way too bored to leave them dirty. Having nothing else to do but help out with the cleaning. 

He had however placed the yellow phone in his back pocket of his uniform, the little chick hanging out behind him and swaying with each step he took. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts about the owner of the phone to even realize that the person was standing right behind him watching the little chick sway. “ I see someone found my phone. “ 

Seoho was startled a bit, turning to face two men. One of which was none other than the man who was plaguing his mind. Standing next to his soulmate was a male he had never seen before, The male a bit taller than him, dressed much like Geonhak but seemed more fragile. Cheeks puffed out a bit making his lips seem a bit smaller than they actually are. He seemed a little withdrawn and shy not really meeting Seoho’s gaze. 

To get out of any awkward situation Seoho mumbled a quick “ sorry, “ before fishing out the phone and handing it back to Geonhak. “ You um, you left this. “ 

Geonhak just nodded as he took the phone from Seoho. Their hands of course brushed a bit during the exchange causing the blue marks on their wrists to glow a bit. The light blue light caused the two to pull away from each other as if they had been burned. 

“ Get us double the usual and some chocolate chip cookies for now, we’ll be here a while. “ Geonhak basically ordered Seoho as he took his seat, an apologetic looking smile coming from his companion as he followed after him in taking his seat. Seoho took a bit of time with the order. His daily note to Geonhak this time stating, ‘ your hair is ugly today, just like your manners. ‘ 

Which probably wasn’t wrong seeing how messy Geonhak’s hair actually was. Mostly likely because he kept shoving his hand through it as he talked to the male he had brought with him in between sips of his hot cocoa. Leaving most of his hair sticking up the way a cat’s tail does when frightened. 

It seemed today however Seoho was the one watching Geonhak. Watching how he and Dongju, the name of his companion he had overheard Geonhak saying as he brought them their order, seemed to be in the middle of a serious discussion. Geonhak seemed to be agitated but to Seoho’s surprise one little laugh from Dongju caused Geonhak to smile, something he had never seen before. 

All the watching of the two interact did nothing to help Seoho’s boredom. It only burdened him more, his wrists now burning again from where Geonhak’s name was etched into his skin. Now he was bored and in pain. 

He was rather tired of watching how well his soulmate got along with this stranger. If he didn’t have a constant reminder of who Geonhak’s soulmate really is etched into his skin he’d think it was this Dongju character. To Seoho’s dismay he was so polite he couldn’t find anything hurtful to think about him. 

It’s hard to hate Dongju when he was the one being kind to Seoho. The polite “ thank yous, “ and “ please, “ that came from the male as opposed to the demanding calls of Geonhak whenever they wanted something. 

For once Seoho doesn’t like Sunday. This Sunday has turned upside down. Now having to please the most demanding customer of all. Who kept ordering things that he knew Seoho would have trouble with. He knew Seoho hated carrying all the soups the restaurant had to offer. Knowing the other was way too self conscious about keeping the soup from spilling that he walked exceedingly slow when holding them. His face squinting in focus as he tried not to make a mess or burn himself or anyone else really. 

So of course Geonhak wanted soup for his dinner. Of course he fully enjoyed watching Seoho make his dreaded walk with the soup. Hands tightly gripping at the tay as he tried to walk relatively normally but also a bit slow. Watching to make sure the soup didn’t slosh out of the bowl from any movement he made. 

Thankfully Seoho managed to make it to the table without spilling anything. Serving the soup as quickly as he could before rushing away. Manners as a waiter were of course important. But Seoho figured it didn’t apply if the customer was his annoying soulmate poking fun at him. 

Dongju eventually rushed off leaving Seoho and Geonhak alone in the restaurant, save for a few customers that is. They took up most of Seoho’s attention. That is until Geonhak called him back over for another soup. 

‘ This man is evil. ‘ Seoho thought as he made his way over again with another bowl. Unfortunately this time the world wasn’t on his side. Seoho tripped over his own feet, his right foot catching with his left one, sending him sprawling not as gracefully down face first into the table. The bowl of soup falling over his clothes and chest. The scorching liquid of course causing him to shriek a bit as he hit his side against the table before falling to the ground. 

His cheeks flushing bright red, accenting his orange hair as he sat in the mess of soup that covered his white dress shirt and pants. Some of the soup landed on the floor around him. His eyes closed shut to keep from crying. The pain of his now highly sensitive and stinging skin. 

Before he could even attempt to get up and clean off the mess however a pair of arms scooped him up. Sturdy arms sliding under his legs, the other arm braced against his back. Seoho didn’t quite care who the person was but the way his mark started glowing he knew exactly who it was. 

Preferring to remain in denial however Seoho immediately shut his eyes and hid his red face in the other male’s chest. Unfortunately for Seoho however that meant he also got a face full of cologne and muscle. 

Geonhak set him down sooner than he expected. On a chair in the bathroom. Luckily the restaurant didn’t have separate bathrooms instead having the big bathrooms that anyone can use if they were free. With the toilet seat down and Seoho positioned on top of it, Geonhak quietly began to undo Seoho’s shirt. Pulling it off and began to dab wet paper towels against the now pink and slightly inflamed skin of his chest. 

Seoho however was too busy sitting there dumbly to react. In all honesty he was nervous, shocked and embarrassed at the same time. His teeth sinking into his lips as the cool paper towels pressed against his burning skin causing him to let out shark gasps and breathy sighs. 

Geonhak being a medical student knew the basics of what to do. He was more focused on getting Seoho’s skin to go down in redness but he can’t hide the redness in his own cheeks as his hands meet the soft but solid skin of Seoho’s chest. Neither of them spoke as Geonhak worked. 

Geonhak eventually pulled off his own jacket and slipped it on Seoho and closed it. He mumbled a quick, “ We need to get you some burn cream. '' before picking up Seoho and his shirt and heading to his car. 

“ You know I can walk right? My legs are perfectly fine. “ Seoho mumbled as he tried to pull away. Being the first time he has said anything since the whole incident. But he was only met with a, “ shut up, “ from the other as he placed in the car. Geonhak pulling the seatbelt over Seoho. Geonhak also pulled out a blanket pressing it neatly between Seoho’s chest and the seatbelt to keep it from making any unwanted contact with Seoho’s already disturbed skin. 

Surprisingly Seoho did stay quiet after that. Spending the whole car ride staring at the blanket. The soft baby blue beneath his hands. Somehow he wasn’t at all surprised to see a repeating print of a little golden chick in the midst of all the baby blue. 

The car eventually stopped. The car ride was shorter than Seoho expected. It had been silent, just the occasional sound of skin rubbing against leather everytime Seoho shifted his position in the seat. The radio drowned out the sounds for the most part. 

Looking up Seoho noticed that they were at Youngjo’s home. His soulmate was already making his way over to his side. Opening the door for him and his seatbelt. Geonhak once again leaned over him to pick him up again. Taking Seoho up the overly decorated stairs that led to the blue and white house. The blue flowers creeping along the rail. Seoho told Youngjo it was a bad idea because then his guests would get hurt by the flower thorns trying to grip the rail. Youngjo didn’t seem to care about the detail, leading Seoho to end up with many injuries thanks to the rail. 

He was busy thinking about all the misfortune he had with flowers that he almost didn’t notice Youngjo smirking as he watched Geonhak carry Seoho to his room. When had Geonhak even rang the doorbell? Seoho was really out of it, it seemed. 

Geonhak sets Seoho down on his bed. The familiar white sheets greeting Seoho. “ You should change. “ Geonhak pointed out as Youngjo came in with the cream for Seoho’s burns. “ You should leave so I can. “ Seoho countered. An argument seemed to be the only thing Seoho can do on natural instinct. 

To his disappointment however the two exited his room silently, lightly shutting the door behind them. Seoho quickly got up and changed his dress pants to a pair of black sweatpants, leaving Geonhak’s jacket on. Soon enough as he dropped back down into the sheets of his bed there came a soft knock from his door. Geonhak came back in with the cream as soon as Seoho mumbled, “ come in. “ 

Geonhak gave him an amused smile to see that he hadn’t taken off the jacket as he settled down on the bed beside Seoho and unzipped the jacket. His right hand dipped into the cream before spreading it across Seoho’s chest. The cold cream causes Seoho to shudder. Or at least that’s what they both mentally blamed Seoho’s shudder for. 

It didn’t take very long for Geonhak to apply the cream, earning a small, “ Thank you. “ From Seoho once he was done. Geonhak simply nodded leaving Seoho alone in his room. Chest still showing through the open jacket. 

Seoho was left staring at the baby blue blanket that was on the ground. That ironically matched the theme of his room. The walls are nearly the same shade. Picking up the blanket and letting it fall over his eyes as he fell back into the sheets. Seoho doesn’t like the color blue anymore. Blue seemed to be everywhere.


	7. Purple 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak hates all the pain that the color purple brings to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning?? Small mention of death. A bunch of fluffy angst ?? I'm sorry I took so long I've been working on a fic that only i like for some reason

Geonhak left Seoho alone in his room to go and check on Youngjo. The male was on the phone talking to Keonhee, although he looked a little distressed. The usually calm exterior he liked to put on. This time he was obviously pacing back and forth, no one around to see his distress. Geonhak leaned against the door frame as he watched him silently. 

He missed all of the call it seemed however because Youngjo just replied with a simple, “ Alright I’ll get ready. “ before hanging up with a sigh. His soulmate mark, on wrist glowing a light green. 

“ Trouble with Keonhee? “ Geonhak offered once he was sure that Youngjo was collected. Hands crossing over his chest as he leaned back and watched him pace a little more. 

“ Keonhee’s parents want us over to discuss a few things. “ Youngjo dropped onto the bed, bracing his elbows on his knees as he leaned forwards and stared at the ground. “ I can’t go. Seoho is injured. I should be here taking care of him. “ 

“ Seoho is an adult. He can take care of himself. “ Geonhak rolled his eyes at the mention of his soulmate. Teeth gritting a bit as he thought about the tender red skin that had just been beneath his hands. Solid and burning. 

“ I promised him I won’t leave him alone. “ Youngjo shifted his gaze away from the beige run beneath his feet to meet Geonhak’s gaze. Geonhak realized that Youngjo was genuine, a little angry even. His childish dislike for his soulmate being improper towards the situation. 

“ I can . . . stay with him if it’s that serious. “ Geonhak finally let up once he got tired of the staring contest. Youngjo silently dared him to change his mind. The way they had just stared at each other in awkward silence haven gotten too much for him to handle. 

Youngjo smiled a bit, all his anger immediately disappearing once the words left Geonhak’s mouth. Getting up a little more cheerfully to grab his bag, designer and black of course. Keonhee’s love for expensive things rubbing off on his soulmate. Packing away a few clothes. “ Don’t you dare leave him. And be nice to him at all costs. He’s injured. “ Youngjo snapped a bit as Geonhak snorted at the list of things that Youngjo spewed. Unfortunately that only caused Youngjo to wave a finger in front of his face and continue his rant. “ Listen here, I have to spend a whole week with people who don’t like me and think I’m too laid back for their son. I better not come home to a still injured son. He better not complain about a thing. Don’t you dare disrespect my son or starve him. Take care of him. “ 

At some point Geonhak zoned out of Youngjo’s lecture. Still leaning against the wall as all of Youngjo’s words entered one ear and zoomed right out the other without registering a thing he had said. It was a little comical really to watch a distressed Youngjo pack. Waving a shirt in Geonhak’s face as if to prove a point. Not knowing that not a single word he had said actually registered in Geonhak’s head. 

It wasn’t long before Geonhak got bored of Youngjo and left making his way back to Seoho’s room. He told himself it wasn’t at all to check on the later but simply to get away from Youngjo’s lecture. It was pretty obvious that Youngjo hadn't even noticed Geonhak’s disappearance, he could still hear the sounds of him rambling half way down the hall. 

Once he was at Seoho’s door he let himself in without knocking. He didn’t see the need if he was supposedly the soulmate. This however earned him a hiss from the other who was laying on the bed still. Covered in blue. It was a little strange contrast to see his own green jacket on the other contrasting the blue slightly. 

He made his way over and plopped down on the bed next to Seoho, leaving some space between them. Propping himself up on his side and elbow so that he was looking down at the male who was lying on his back, hands firmly clasped around what seemed to be a bracelet. 

“ What’s that? “ Geonhak broke the tension of the other glaring at him. Not at all being him trying to get his mind to focus on something that wasn’t Seoho’s exposed chest that was framed by his jacket, solid muscle showing through the slight inflammation of the burn. 

“ It’s my sister’s bracelet. “ Seoho responded softly much to Geonhak’s surprise. He didn’t get shut out. The other’s eyes a little glazed over a bit as he turned to meet Geonhak’s. He looked a little lost almost as if he was still half asleep. “ She gave it to me to take care of. “ 

Geonhak hummed as he watched the other hold the bracelet above his head and stare at it. The golden band was covered by strange blue like gems that led to a butterfly made of the same gems. It was a little small. It could never fit on either of their wrists. “ Is that her favorite color? “ 

It was the best he had to offer. He was admittedly not good at counseling anyone. Human interaction wasn’t one of Geonhak’s strong suits. He didn’t have time to associate with anyone out of his medical classes anyway. 

Seoho however nodded and continued to stare at the bracelet. “ It is, she loved purple. “ 

Seoho sounded a little choked making Geonhak unconsciously reach out his free hand that wasn’t supporting his head out to rest on Seoho’s thigh. Purple? That must be the strange shade of blue like color on the bracelet that he couldn’t distinguish. But what did he mean by loved? “ Loved? Does she not love it anymore? “ 

“ I don’t know. She’s not around anymore. She’s . . . “ his voice broke once more, this time his closed as well. Hands tightening around the bracelet. It was now rather obvious what he meant. Geonhak might not be the best with people but he understood most social cues. This one was a little too raw for him though. 

His hand tightened against Seoho’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Using his grip on the male’s thigh he brought him closer so that Seoho was pressed to his chest. Surprising the latter a bit that all he could do, much to Geonhak’s amusement, was blush and hide his face in Geonhak’s shirt. His hands still holding onto the bracelet tightly as if it was going to be snatched away. 

“ Have you visited her? “ Geonhak referred to the grave, knowing that some people needed to see the person or just something that marks their existence to help. He was only met with soft hair brushing against his arm as Seoho shook his head. “ I never saw where they put her. I don’t have the strength to go see something that would make it solid. It still seems unreal and a childish part of me wants to keep it that way. I don’t want to let her go, Geonhak. “ 

It was the first time Seoho had ever said his name without annoyance. Well the first time where he didn’t think he was dreaming that is. A fully conscious decision. Maybe a little clouded by pain but other than that very much pure. Geonhak’s hand lifted from Seoho’s thigh to cup his cheek. Silently caressing the male’s cheek, trying to offer some sort of comfort in the only way he knew how. Leaning in slightly so that their foreheads touched, just staring into each other’s eyes. 

Seoho’s left hand leaving the bracelet to cover Geonhak’s. Closing his eyes momentarily and enjoying the solace, silence and understanding. Geonhak’s presence seemed to be enough to comfort the latter. Much to Geonhak’s relief. He was a little flustered by the closeness, his ears so obviously tinged a light shade of red. 

Staring at Seoho’s lips a little blankly. Watching the way they part slightly when he lets out a soft sigh. His brain abandoned him once again as he leaned in again, full intention to touch the soft luscious skin of those taunting lips that were displayed in front of him. However the moment was ruined by two obnoxious people barging into the room. 

Youngjo squeals as he shouts, “ I knew it! “ over and over again. While Keonhee just seemed to be having an internal crisis as he stared at the closeness of the two. Geonhak’s ears now fully red as the realization of what he was about to do came creeping up on him. Seoho however had pulled back to roll over and look at the two. “ Are you leaving? “ he asks as he spots the bags in their hands. 

“ Yeah we’re just going to go. My parents want us over for the week. “ Keonhee said as he exited the room as fast as he could. “ We’ll be back soon. Geonhak will be staying with you. You are also excused from work until you heal. “ Keonhee seemed to be unable to handle the situation. Brain unable to process what he was looking at. 

“ Don’t fight kids, make sure to eat and stay hydrated and of course use protection. I don’t want grandchildren just yet. I’ll let you know when I do. “ Youngjo called as he followed after Keonhee, obviously trying not to laugh. Leaving Geonhak to stare down at a confused Seoho. 

“ You should get some rest. “ Geonhak sighed as he got up, taking the forgotten bracelet on the bed to place it on the dresser. As he turned back to see that Seoho was watching him from over the chick blanket he had bought. Peeking over where he had pulled it up above his nose so that nothing below his eyes was showing. Giving him a little nod. 

Geonhak went to get some water before coming back to see if Seoho had fallen asleep and surely he was there, blanket awkwardly tangled around him, face finally showing. Although he was titled to the side. One cheek squished into the mattress. Geonhak lightly placed his hand in the other’s hair and stroked it as he leaned down to place a light kiss against his forehead. 

On his way out he saw the bracelet shining on the dresser and couldn’t help but think that he hated the color purple. The color that gave pain to his soulmate. Purple was one of the worst.


	8. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe red isn't so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spiraled a bit out of hand honestly but enjoy

One day into being left alone with his soulmate Seoho found that he hated it. Hated how his eyes were always glued on Seoho as he made his way into the kitchen. Watching every single movement of Seoho’s body as if the way he reached out for some ramen held the answer to something. 

The constant watch Seoho had thought he had gotten used to after all the times Geonhak spent staring at his work, however he soon realized that it was easier to ignore when there was someone else to pay attention to. That when there is nothing, but silence and empty halls meant that he’d notice. Notice the way the other rolled up his sleeves whenever he was frustrated, as if the simple motion would get rid of his anxiety, and for the most part, he realized, it did. When it didn’t the latter simply ran his hands through his hair and proceeded to tug on it. 

It was honestly a lot more peaceful than he had expected. Geonhak kept to himself for the most part. If he wasn’t watching him silently the blonde male was busy typing away on his computer. The comforting silence and the presence of someone else was something that Seoho never knew he’d enjoy but it wasn’t that bad. 

True to Youngjo’s words, Geonhak had stayed the night in the guest bedroom, of course. He had honestly expected the male to leave. The stupid soulmate of his that kept playing with him. How he’d go from cold and brutal to gentle and sweet. How one moment he was trying to belittle him and the next he gently caressing his skin. A small ritual of his hands sliding along Seoho’s skin and through his hair. Geonhak was surely going to be the end of his sanity. 

Geonhak had left a few hours earlier though, mumbling about how he had class to get and would be back in a few hours. He had even saved his contact onto Seoho’s phone in case he needed something. Seoho could probably get used to the gentle side of Geonhak. 

Unfortunately, being left alone with a still burning chest and no idea how to help the burning pink flesh that was swelling Seoho decided to take a cold shower. Which was probably not his best idea, the momentary relief of the burn subsided under the cool water that he filled the tub with the cold water and laid there for a couple of hours. 

He didn’t however realize that his body would start heating up in the process. So now while he was shivering cold his body was overheating trying to get his body temperature to come back to normal. A normal reaction for anyone’s body really. Shuddering as he made his way back to his bed and picked up his phone. Not that he knew who to call for help. Both Keonhee and Youngjo had gone, leaving no one else to be close enough to him that he’d feel confident in asking them for help. Well no one but Geonhak, who had offered. Even with reassurance of the mental note that the latter had offered he still couldn’t bring himself to call his soulmate, instead just staring at the plain contact in front of him as he unconsciously curled up in the baby blue and chick spotted blanket. Not realizing that his soulmate mark had started to glow. 

Laying there curled up with his phone in his hand just staring at the contact as he shuddered he soon began to drift off into a sleep like daze, only to be startled by a certain blonde who came rushing into his room. Sleeves rolled up and hair completely tousled as he looked at Seoho curled up in his blanket and let out a sigh that the latter interpreted as annoyance. 

Looking up at Geonhak he couldn’t help but sigh as well, his body betraying him as he shuddered and curled up further into himself, the action obviously drawing Geonhak’s attention seeing as how he raised his eyebrows at Seoho. “ Are you cold? “ 

“ A little. “ Seoho sighed again, his cheeks were already rather pink now they were burning a bit. Not wanting to explain his idiocy to his soulmate, even if there was no possible way he could possibly see him as any more idiotic than he already did.

Geonhak he could tell wasn’t convinced as he stepped closer towards Seoho and placed the back of his hand against Seoho’s forehead and cheeks thoughtfully before disappearing, much to Seoho’s relief. 

After a while of being lonely and miserable however Seoho didn’t wish to remain alone any longer, so he went searching for the other, his blanket still wrapped around his frame. He found Geonhak in the kitchen seemingly cooking so he settled down in one of the chairs and just watched him. Toned forearms showing how he didn’t roll his sleeves down when he had first arrived. He wasn’t wearing an apron instead seeming to be in a slight rush to make the whole thing. For once it seemed the roles were reversed, it was Seoho who was staring as the other ignored him.

Eventually Geonhak seemed to have finished what he was making. He turned off the stove and grabbed a bowl, spooning some liquid into it before heading towards the kitchen table where Seoho was seated, placing the bowl down in front of him. “ Eat. “ 

“ No. “ Seoho wasn’t thinking really. He just knew that whatever Geonhak wanted he wanted no part of. Maybe he was being difficult for no reason but at the moment he didn’t care. 

“ Yes. “ 

“ No. “ 

“ Yes. “ 

“ But what if, “ Seoho was then cut off. Geonhak simply pushed Seoho’s chair so that it was situated to the side of the table before he settled down onto his lap. Seoho’s hands on instinct went to hold Geonhak’s waist who seemed to suddenly be realizing what he had done, ears starting to reden but he continued to pic up the spoon and hold the soup up to Seoho’s lips, after making sure to blow the steam away not wanting to burn his throat.

They remained like that for a while, a comfortable silence falling between them after they both relaxed. Seoho found comfort in both the soup and the heat that Geonhak radiated, telling himself that it was only because he’s cold that he pulled Geonhak in closer even though the soup was long gone. Only for the sake of warmth did he rest his head down in the blonde locks of the other. Only for warmth did he let his hands tighten around the other and keep him there in his lap as he took in the scent he had found himself growing familiar with. 

And maybe it was his imagination but he could have sworn Geonhak returned the embrace, he wasn’t quite sure though, the sudden warmth that took over him made him both comforted and dizzy. Leaving the last thing he saw before his eyes shut was Geonhak’s red ears, it was a nice color on him really. 

As the days began to come and go Seoho soon realized that it was red that he had noticed. Despite no longer running a fever it seemed that Geonhak had found a new hobby. Always sinking down into Seoho’s lap whenever he had the chance. If he had any work and saw Seoho settled on the couch for a movie he’d come over and drop into his lap, laptop in hand as he got to work from there. If they were going to have a meal he’d also settle for Seoho’s lap instead of taking one of the many chairs around the dining table. If Seoho was in his room he’d simply walk in and settle for just being pressed against his chest. 

It was adorable really. To watch as the blonde came and went from his classes only to come back to settle in his arms, a light red always dusting his cheeks and ears at first before he fully relaxed. Seoho found himself surprisingly not opposed to the contact, enjoying the soft hair that tickled under his chin. The warmth and sturdy figure in his arms was a comfort even when they didn’t speak. 

Today in particular Geonhak seemed rather clingy. Upon arriving back from his last day of class for the week he ditched all his work and came to settle in Seoho’s lap. Hands grabbing hold of the Seoho’s shirt as he leaned into the warm embrace. It was unusual for direct contact that wasn’t just Geonhak using Seoho as furniture. Now with a seemingly stressed blonde in his lap Seoho found himself rubbing his back to comfort the latter. His finger’s finding their way into the soft blonde locks to just gently massage the latter’s head and temples. 

The little massage earning Seoho a soft sigh, the only indication that the other was enjoying the attention. Looking down at the male in his lap Seoho couldn’t help but notice the way his lips were parted in relief. The slightly rosy soft skin tempting Seoho as the other breathed out, his eyes closed. Taunting Seoho in a way to lean in closer and take a bite. Which Seoho being one to do before he ever really thought over anything went straight for, head leaning down to bring his face down next to the other’s and quite literally sink his teeth gently into the other’s bottom lip, taking a gentle bite. 

Seoho knew he had startled the other from the way he shifted in his arms but it was too late to take anything back now so instead he chased the high into kissing the other. The latter had gone still in his arms as he tried to kiss him. His fingers moving out of the blonde locks to grip the male’s waist, who in turn slowly began to return the kiss. Geonhak’s fingers making their way up his arms before leading up into his hair to pull him in closer. Truth be damned, Seoho had to admit that being there with Geonhak in his arms, just being able to kiss and bite at his mouth and lips was a whole lot nicer than he had thought. Not that he thinks about doing such things often. 

One kiss however turned into several. Seoho only let go of Geonhak’s lips momentarily to let them catch their breaths before leaning back in for another kiss. With each kiss Seoho could have sworn he was getting more and more lightheaded. Maybe it was from the lack of oxygen or the now hungry flames of passion that were toying with him but he didn’t mind. Not when Geonhak seemed to not object towards the kisses, instead only encouraging Seoho more by pressing himself closer and trying to tease him with his wandering hands. 

However Geonhak was rendered helpless when Seoho finally had enough of the teasing, getting up to push Geonhak down against the couch where he had been seated and bring the male’s hands up above his head. Holding Geonhak’s hands there above his head, Seoho climbed on top of the male and went back to kissing him. He was flustered Seoho could tell when he pulled back for air, noticing the red face of the male. 

Honestly Seoho could have probably stayed there on the couch kissing Geonhak all day, might have risked doing a little more than just kissing Geonhak silly but unfortunately they were interrupted by an, “ Ewww gross not on my couch! “ 

Keonhee, Seoho realized as he sat up on the couch beside where Geonhak now lay, covering his flustered face with his hands. Keonhee wasn’t the only one there, Youngjo standing beside him who was obviously pleased that the two were finally getting along. “ Well this is a nice change from having to deal with two cranky people I thought I’d have to come home and deal with two more because they just can’t admit to all their unresolved sexual tension. “ 

The comment had Seoho wheezing as he choked on air, his instinct immediately going to grab the couch pillow that was closest to him and chuck it a laughing Youngjo, who only laughed harder as he ducked behind Keonhee to avoid getting hit. “ Why are you back so early? “

“ Like I’d spend longer than I have to there. “ Youngjo snorted and waved a hand dismissively. “ Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to ask that you aren’t too loud when you decide to carry on. I have beauty rest and relaxation to catch up on. “ And like that, without waiting for an answer he left, dragging a still seemingly confused Keonhee along with him.


	9. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak can't believe he's asking his soulmate to move in with him. Well maybe he doesn't exactly ask.

Geonhak couldn’t help but feel lonely now that Youngjo was back with  
Keonhee he didn’t have to stay around the house with Seoho. Not that Seoho would be there. He was back at work and ignoring Geonhak once again. Like they hadn’t been tangled together for about a week. 

So it was only natural that Geonhak would end up sitting across from  
his parents at the dinner table. His mother being the more buff figure while his father was taller and more scrawny. How they had ended up together based on appearance was a mystery but once they were talking together it was really clear. They could basically  
read each other’s thoughts. It scared Geonhak from time to time. 

“ Mother, Father. “ Geonhak tried his best to get on their good side  
today. After all he wanted something he couldn’t do alone. “ I was wondering if I could move out. “ Throwing the words out quickly so that he wouldn’t be able to back out. Which in turn earned him strange looks from his parents and questioning raised eyebrows  
that silently demanded an explanation. “ I just met my soulmate and want to get to know my soulmate a bit better. “ 

The soulmate word to his surprise worked in his favor. His parents  
being more into it all than him. “ Wait really? You met your soulmate and didn’t introduce her to us? “ his mother seemed to be a little upset by the fact. The word her making Geonhak lean back a bit. 

“ My soulmate is really shy. I wanted to get an apartment or something  
so we could get a little closer and hopefully meet you when we’re ready. “ Geonhak blurted out his cheeks and ears immediately heating up at the confession. 

What he hadn’t expected was for his embarrassment to work in his  
favor. Causing his parents to immediately agree to getting them a place to stay. Opting to get them an apartment. His father personally furnished the place to fit the two. Taking his time to make sure that the whole place resembled nearly all the shades of  
the sunset. Golden, orange, yellow and reds spread all over the place. At least his father had left the walls to be plain white, although he insisted that they had to add a strip along the middle of the walls going all the way around of some strange flower  
design. “ A contrast. “ he had called it. 

It took a few days to furnish the apartment. His father, enjoying  
himself much more than Geonhak, was lugging all the furniture and items for him. The man seemed to be enjoying himself while Geonhak was squinting at all the times trying to distinguish the different colors, though they all looked like a million different  
shades of yellow to him. It was a little overwhelming really to not be able to see all the different colors around him and be expected to live with his soulmate, if he even agreed, without seemingly like an idiot for not knowing the colors. 

Geonhak didn’t know what to do at this point. Everything was ready,  
but getting Seoho to agree. He honestly didn’t know how to ask the male to come with him. So like the coward he is, he goes to Youngjo. Standing in front of the male and looking at his feet as he tries his best to convince him. “ You have to tell him to come  
with me. “ 

“ You can’t steal my son. He’s not ready to leave me! “ 

“ I’m his soulmate! “ 

“ Last I checked you didn’t want him. I can’t let you hurt my son.  
“ 

“ I’m not going to hurt him. “ 

“ Look at you, one make out session and you’re already whipped. “ 

He couldn’t really deny anything to the accusation. It was rather  
obvious anyway. He didn’t need to hide from his best friend. It was inevitable that he’d end up attracted to Seoho. They were soulmates after all. He could accept it only internally however. He didn’t need anyone else to know how he’d try and train himself  
to identify the color orange just so he could spot the familiar head of hair that belonged to Seoho. He would never see the color but he could get a pretty good idea of what it is based on the shade. 

“ Why are you both yelling? “ Keonhee came in looking rather drained,  
falling onto the bed and just watching them curiously from where he lay there on the bed. Raising his eyebrows in question. 

“ Where is Seoho? “ Youngjo asked instead. Eyeing Keonhee a little  
suspiciously that he hadn’t been bombarded by a head of orange hair bouncing as he told him about his day, or just to complain about Geonhak watching him as he tried to work. Nor did he see anyone walk or, in Seoho’s case, run past the open door to get to  
their room and get dressed at astonishing speeds. “ I told you to bring him home with you. “ 

“ He insisted that he wanted to walk. “ Keonhee raised his hands  
in defense. “ I told him you asked me to pick him up but he insisted that he wanted to walk. Saying something about wanting to clear his head or something. 

“ And where are you going? “ Youngjo called out. Geonhak sheepishly  
hanging his head in slight embarrassment at being caught trying to sneak away. 

“ To pick up Seoho. “ 

“ We’ll share him. “ Youngjo finally sighed. Giving into a still  
pouty Geonhak.

“ I don’t have to share him. “ 

“ He’s my son. I get to keep him for half the week! “ 

“ Fine you get the first half and I get the second. “ Before Youngjo  
could argue Geonhak had already left. Grabbing his blanket and the bracelet from Seoho’s room. Rushing on his way out past an amused Youngjo who only shook his head as he watched him. 

It didn’t take long for Geonhak to find Seoho. He was in fact walking  
on his way back to Youngjo’s and Keonhee’s. The male a little startled when he saw the car pull up next to him and the window roll down. Almost as if he were bracing for a fight only to relax when he saw Geonhak. “ Get in. '' was all he said really to the  
other. The other male only raised his eyebrows curiously but nonetheless got in without question. 

The car ride was like the last time that they had ended up in the  
car together. Although Seoho was no longer hurt so the silence was a lot more awkward. Geonhak’s eyes glued on the road ahead so that he wouldn’t get distracted by Seoho. The silence however didn’t last long when he turned in a different direction, Seoho speaking  
up. “ Where are we going? This isn’t the way home. “

“ Yes it is. “ Was all Geonhak had to offer Seoho. Luckily he didn’t  
have to offer much more than that since they were already at the parking lot of the apartment. He handed Seoho the blanket and box which Seoho immediately recognized. 

Geonhak led Seoho up to their apartment. Watching as the male’s eyes  
widened at the furnished apartment before turning his gaze back on Geonhak. “ Is this where you live? It doesn’t look very lived in. “ 

“ Yeah. I live here now and I was wondering if you would too? “ He  
didn’t mean to sound so uncertain but it was nearly impossible for him not to trip over himself as Seoho watched him intently trying to figure out the situation. 

“ So you brought me here with only my sister’s bracelet? “ The male  
asked instead. The tone was mocking but the teasing didn’t hide his flustered state. His ears darkened slightly at the tips. “ No clothes, just a bracelet. “ 

“ Well it means a lot to you and there are already clothes here that  
will fit you seeing as how we’re basically the same height. You’re a little smaller though so if anything I should be weary of you taking all my clothes. “ Geonhak found himself rambling and equally flustered. Admitting that not only that he cared enough to  
bring the bracelet for Seoho but want to see Seoho in his clothes. “ Besides, you have to spend half the week with Youngjo. He refuses to lose his “ custidiy “ on you. “ 

The last part however seemed to make Seoho laugh. The small giggles  
coming from him made Geonhak smile as he pointed towards the bedroom. “ You can get cleaned up and dressed there. I’ll get us dinner. “ 

Seoho only hummed and disappeared into the bedroom. Leaving Geonhak  
to wander into the kitchen. He hadn’t yet stalked up on most ingredients that he needed for a full meal so he opted to just order pizza. You can’t go wrong with pizza right? The pizza came before Seoho came out the bedroom causing Geonhak to worry a bit. However  
he didn’t want to disturb the male.

He eventually decided to set the pizza on the table, setting up.  
He’d set up the dinner table and then check on Seoho. As Geonhak was pulling the cola out of the fridge however he heard footsteps. An immediate relief washed over him as he saw Seoho the moment he turned around. Placing the drinks down on the table before  
turning to the other male. Seoho dressed in a matching set of blue sweatpants and shirt, smiling at him a bit as he took his seat. 

Geonhak however noticed that the other sat down facing sideways from  
the table, his arms held out a bit. Outstretched in a silent invitation he realized. An invitation Geonhak didn’t pass up, immediately climbing into the male’s lap. Humming happily when Seoho’s arms wrapped around. The comfort he most definitely did not miss  
the past couple of days that led to this. 

There in Seoho’s arms, Geonhak found himself relaxing. It was nice  
to feel the sturdy body beneath him, the arms wrapped around him. The way Seoho would bring the pizza up to Geonhak’s lips and feed him. The way they were both quietly eating and enjoying each other’s presence, now without anyone who would barge in on them. 

Noticing Seoho pouring some coke into a cup for himself, Geonhak  
got to work, snatching the cup away while Seoho was closing the cap of the bottle. The action earning him a complaint from the other, “ Hey, that’s mine! “ To which he only laughed as he downed some of the fizzy liquid. 

Geonhak however wasn’t expecting Seoho to give in and let him drink.  
Not only that but he took the cup back taking his own sip of the coke once Geonhak was done. The small action making Geonhak flush and Seoho laugh. “ Don’t be like that. We’ve literally made out. Drinking coke from the same cup isn’t that bad. '' Seoho reasoned  
with him. He must have given away his surprise. 

It honestly wasn’t long before they were whisper chatting and giggling  
while sharing the coke as if it were wine. And it might as well have been seeing how the giggling and conversation soon gave way to small confessions like when Geonhak told Seoho about how he enjoyed being in his arms and how Seoho admitted to liking having  
Geonhak in his lap. Those were however as serious as it got. The atmosphere was rather playful as they recalled all the different ways they had pranked Youngjo. Most of the ways they realized were similar and how Youngjo fell for it both times. They laugh,  
having them leaning into each other for support, getting closer. So it was no surprise to either of them that the conversation and laughter then got occasionally disrupted by kisses and fleeting touches. 

The two eventually find their way to the bedroom after having cleaned  
up. Geonhak took advantage of Seoho offering to throw away the empty pizza box to prepare himself for when Seoho turned back to face him. Taking the moment to jump on Seoho despite being slightly taller and wrapping his legs around the male’s waist. A kiss  
cutting off the small protest that came from Seoho. The latter carried Geonhak to the bedroom. Strong hands grabbing at his thighs only drove Geonhak to kiss more at Seoho’s mouth and skin, demanding his attention. Which he soon got the moment they tumbled  
into bed. Seoho pressed him down into the sheets as they kissed. 

Geonhak getting a little more confident after every kiss eventually  
worked up the nerve to slide his hands under Seoho’s shirt, gently caressing the hard muscle he knew lay hidden under the slightly oversized shirt. Just letting his hands slide along Seoho’s skin until the ran out of breath. Until Seoho was laying down beside  
him trying to catch his breath. His lips now swollen, hair and clothing disheveled and the skin of his neck slightly changing color. A sight Geonhak never thought he’d enjoy but laying there with orange hair falling into his face a bit as Seoho shifted beside  
he can’t help but enjoy the moment. Orange hair wasn’t that stupid after all.


	10. Yellow (Golden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the balcony and all the rituals that came beneath the golden sun surely made seoho rethink his dislike for the color

The next few days Seoho found himself settling down on the balcony of the shared apartment  
he now held with his roommate. It was surprisingly calm in the early hours of the morning between them. The silence that held them in place seemed almost fragile. The slightest sound could disturb the moment.

In those quiet moments Geonhak always approached him carefully. His hands ghosting over  
wherever he wanted to hold him, giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted. His lips however weren’t as hesitant. They were always attached to his skin wherever he wanted. Usually it would be light brushes of lips ghosting over his neck as he held onto  
him from behind, arms wrapping around his waist.

Geonhak fully abused the privilege of trapping Seoho on the balcony to get what he wanted.  
Normally Seoho would complain about the extreme amounts of affection that the male had wanted, however on the balcony he could only groan and try and push him away. The nudges however only tightened Geonhak’s hold on him so he had long given up and complained  
when on the balcony. He couldn't exactly push him or scold him. It was way too early in the morning and he doubted that their neighbors would like to be awoken to the two of them wrestling on the balcony which would no doubt end disastrously.

It was highly strange to have the male wrapped around him. Seeing as how he had not once  
stated that he feels anything towards him. He had to like him right? He was his soulmate after all. Was that enough though? They still argued sure but it was no longer intended to hurt. It was almost playful now. The comments and arguments were more teasing  
than harsh. It was almost childish how he found himself mumbling equally childish insults against Geonhak’s lips.

Geonhak still came and bothered him at work. For a reason Seoho could not understand. He  
already spent most of his week with him. Geonhak even went with him sometimes when he returned to Youngjo.

Seoho knew that he was an adult and nowhere near a child. That he could easily just choose  
if he wanted to remain with Youngjo or Keonhee or keep staying with Geonhak. Yet he still found it more comforting to return back to the ridiculously blue home. He found comfort in being able to sit down with Youngjo and Keonhee and just listen to their complaints  
for the day. Just to lay there on the bed together. The three of them spread out and claimed an area of the bed. Seoho would usually curl up at the foot of the bed while Youngjo and Keonhee would cuddle in the middle of all their pillows. Youngjo would just  
hold Keonhee and play with his hair while the male did the complaining. Seoho meanwhile would just stretch himself across the bed as he listened. Arching his back off the bed as far as he could, trying to get himself into a handstand position. He had never  
once disliked the tradition they had. Surprisingly he enjoyed laughing with Youngjo over Keonhee’s small complaints.

It was strange at first when Geonhak joined that tradition. The bed was slowly getting more  
crowded than it had been. Geonhak tried to get him to settle down and stop attempting to do a handstand. When Seoho finally settled down however Geonhak’s true motive was revealed. The male immediately claimed his lap. The action received a disgusted look  
from Keonhee, despite the fact that the male was in Youngjo’s arms.

Seoho wasn’t huge on physical affection so it had caught him rather off guard. Especially  
in front of people it wasn’t something he’d enjoy. Specifically not in front of the closest people to him. After all he did care about Youngjo and Keonhee’s opinions. The mock disgust Keonhee held only fueled the slight discomfort he had towards such displays.  
Yet he hadn’t been able to bring himself to remove the blonde male from his lap. Just the small pout he had held when Seoho had tried left him speechless. Turning away to hide his all too evident embarrassment. Luckily Geonhak was simply overjoyed by the fact  
that he was able to remain in Seoho’s lap.

Geonhak had then taken Seoho’s hands and wrapped them around himself. Taking the male’s  
right hand and trailing his finger across it thoughtfully. It took a while for Seoho to realize that the male had been tracing over the name of what was on his skin. His name, Geonhak, almost as if making sure that the branding tying them together was still  
there. Something Seoho too found himself staring at from time to time.

Lately Seoho realized Geonhak had a new obsession. One that consisted of him constantly  
grabbing hold of Seoho’s arm and tracing over the mark. The blue that bound them together.

Geonhak it seemed actually held many obsessions. That is many obsessions that were centered  
around Seoho. The tracing of his fingers across the soulmate mark was one of many. The need to push his hands through Seoho’s hair every time he came and sat down on top of him. Not to mention that he takes up all of the free time he has in Seoho’s arms claiming  
it to help him think. The stolen kisses on the balcony however, Seoho couldn’t classify whether it was an obsession or a tradition. It was almost a bit of both. A ritual even, just soft lips against even softer skin.

In a way he was glad for the male’s need for attention. It made it obvious to tell what  
the male was thinking and how he felt. Seoho never needed to question Geonhak on his emotions simply because the amount of affection that male gave out or demanded gave it all away. If he was upset about anything he would silently demand to be given more attention.  
If he was excited or simply in a good mood Seoho found himself on the receiving end of the attention and affection. If Geonhak was upset with him however he’d go more cold. If an argument didn’t resolve the problem then he’d simply keep to himself. Barely  
any words spoken.

Seoho had never thought he’d notice if Geonhak wasn’t around bugging him. However the moment  
they had stepped foot into the apartment the night before Geonhak had been off. His whole attitude was quiet and sour. He was no doubt upset with Seoho. Seoho however couldn’t understand what he did.

Geonhak had even kicked him out to sleep on the couch for the night. Although he had then  
felt bad and allowed Seoho to remain on the place beside him on the bed. He did pettily turn away from Seoho however.

With a whirlwind of emotions that were dancing through his mind, Seoho found himself unable  
to sleep. Eventually giving up on such an idea and getting out of bed. The sky had already started to light up, so naturally he had found his way to the balcony. Today however he settled down on the floor of the balcony. Slipping his leg through the rails  
that went up to keep anyone from falling and simply pressed his face against the cool yet rough surface of the rails that went up along him, almost like they were imprisoning him. And he was imprisoned, not by the rails but his thoughts. By Geonhak who haunted  
those thoughts. The fact that he was currently swaying his legs in mid air on the balcony as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong at what was probably five in the morning.

He couldn’t help but turn over every last detail he could recall that had led up to the  
moment Geonhak had gotten upset. Analyzing and reanalyzing ever last thing he did and had said to him from the time Geonhak had dropped him off at work to the time that they had returned home. Nothing of which however seemed to be different from what they  
normally had done. Maybe it was something he had done on their date the other day and Geonhak had just wanted to wait until now to be upset about it? It was a stretch Seoho knew but it was the most recent time he could think of where he had done anything to  
the male.

Having both gone out for ice cream and a walk he knew hadn’t been the best date idea for  
the two of them. Especially not with the weather they were currently surrounded by. The cool air turned their ears and noses pink, yet they still decided to grab the cold beverage of ice cream over something more warm. Stubbornness was no doubt something they  
shared. A sense of mock pride that held them to follow through everything that they believed in or said simply because the thought of defeat was too horrific to succumb to. It wasn’t long before Geonhak had been running around chasing him. A few moments into  
the conversation it had no doubt turned into an argument. Seoho always seemed to cross the line quickly with Geonhak. The male chased after him as he laughed and ran away. The ice cream didn’t share their enthusiasm however. Instead it dropped to the ground.  
Forgotten in their moment mock anger. It wasn’t like they were going to enjoy the cold delicacy so much in the middle of the cool air but it no doubt bothered Geonhak who had been absolutely devastated at the loss of his stupid simple vanilla ice cream. Even  
though Seoho had practically begged him to try a different flavor Geonhak was stuck on the vanilla ice cream.

The ice cream incident was by far the most recent time he had seen Geonhak upset, not that  
he stayed upset. Other than the day before that is. Unlike the ice cream incident that was forgotten in mere minutes whatever had bothered Geonhak evidently hadn’t stopped.

It was probably easier if he could just ask Geonhak what was wrong. Yet he was a coward  
and could only stare at the glowing name of the male that had occupied his thoughts. The glow always seemed to stir up when one of them was at unease. It was a slight reassurance that whatever the problem was it would be temporary. It wouldn’t last and live  
on. Just like how the glowing brightened and faded but the name never once disappeared.

His thoughts were honestly clouding up his head. He seemed to have managed to open up and  
discover more thoughts about Geonhak than said male opened up tabs on his computer. Which, Seoho being Geonhak’s personal chair knew that he opened up way more than necessary and then had the audacity to complain that it was too slow.

A shift behind him however soon startled his thoughts away. The imaginary tabs all being  
closed out of at once. The gentle caress of Geonhak’s hand on his cheek wasn’t something he would have thought himself to ever miss. Yet a few hours without and he was already relieved it was back. He couldn’t help but tilt his head back so that it rested  
against Geonhak’s leg. Almost begging for another touch. All of which Geonhak obliged, settling down on the disgusting floor of the balcony and settling down behind him. Scooting close until Seoho was in between his legs and his arms were securely wrapped  
around him. A position that seemed to satisfy Geonhak so Seoho didn’t complain. Not that he ever did on the balcony.

“ I’m sorry. “ Geonhak mumbled into his neck. Lips ghosting along sensitive skin only made  
Seoho shudder. Well everything about Geonhak made him want to shudder but in the moment it was involuntary. With Geonhak pressed against him it was no doubt that he had felt it.

“ I’m sorry too. “ Seoho managed to get out. Although he was no doubt a bit out of breath.  
Despite not even having done anything but lean into Geonhak’s embrace. His teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he stared up into Geonhak’s eyes.

“ I shouldn’t have been so petty. You just kept complimenting Dongju. “ Geonhak nearly whined.  
Seoho snapped out of the daze, unable to help but laugh. That was the last thing he had expected Geonhak to say. After all Geonhak was the one who constantly brought the male with him to study, Seoho was only being nice.

“ Aww, you were jealous? Of your own friend? Even though your name is branded into my skin?  
“ Seoho asked through his fits of laughter which only received a little shove from Geonhak. No doubt if they had been anywhere else he would have gotten more than a little shove. Yet the balcony was their place of comfort. The sky has started to turn all sorts  
of colors varying from golden to pink. Early morning joggers and the few cars that came by every now and then the only visible signs of life so early in the morning.

Seoho didn’t even have to turn his head to see that the other was embarrassed. He could  
feel the shy smile against his skin as the male buried his face into his skin in his embarrassment. The times he spent with Geonhak like this were almost perfect. It was simply perfect to just be able to hold and be held without anyone’s input. The sky branded  
various shades of yellows and oranges greeting them. Almost making it seem like the whole world around them had been dipped in gold. Especially Geonhak’s skin that was illuminated now with nothing but sunlight. It seemed almost unreal how golden everything  
was. It was almost like they were in the perfectly depicted scene that people put in snowglobes. Just perfect and waiting to be shaken to the core. No one could ever leave perfection alone. He wished he could just shut everything out. The insecurities threatening  
to break him down at any second. Golden skin was however what broke his shields of thought that had encompassed him in the span of a few seconds.

Golden skin that covered his eyes for a second in order to reclaim his attention. For once  
he allowed himself to let the insecurities slip away. Instead tilting his head back to be greeted by a smile that was equally as warm and bright as the sunlight that was starting to creep it’s way across the sky. He couldn’t help but smile back, lips finding  
their place against the golden skin that had been in his hands moments ago. Having raised Geonhak’s hand up to his lips in a small almost promise-like gesture. Maybe yellow wasn’t so bad, after all gold had its benefits. The golden yellow of the moment was  
surely priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to get out. I've been really busy but the next one will be out sooner since I wanted to release them really close together. I'm sorry


	11. Green 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Green isn't as great as Geonhak thought after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of fluff so I thought maybe angst for a change so as not to get too boring?

Beautiful was not what Geonhak had expected to find himself thinking about Seoho. Much less saying the word towards Seoho. It was honestly dizzying how fast he had gone from anger flaring up inside him whenever he laid eyes on his soulmate to something closer to joy and nervousness. He had never expected that he’d be leaning into Seoho’s ears in the late hours of the nights just to mumble the words to him.

“ You’re beautiful. “ A statement it seemed neither of them had expected. Yet it had been enough to grant him permission to velvety lips and soft skin. Granted him permission to all the beauty that was Seoho.

So when he had awoken that morning to find Seoho had actually bothered to make him hot chocolate he couldn’t help but smile. It was obvious that Seoho hadn’t been up long. The milk is still being heated on the stove. Seoho not even having made it to the balcony before he wrapped his arms around him.

Now holding Seoho was simply a privilege. One that the male claimed he abused. He knew Seoho needed his space most of the time and would let the male have those times. But any time that Seoho was in the mood to put up with him was basically free real estate.

The slightly startled Seoho tried to shake him off. He shook himself as hard as possible managing to hit their heads together but still he didn’t let go. Seoho even tried pinching him to which he responded to with biting. After a couple of bites to his neck and shoulder however it was clear that he had given up on shaking him off. Which only led the latter to gloat in his victory, once again sinking his teeth down into Seoho’s shoulder. A mock bite, only a graze of teeth against skin, which to Geonhak’s amusement earned him a shudder from the male.

“ Aww did you like that? “ He couldn’t help but pur into Seoho’s ear. Fully enjoying himself as he latched his finger’s through the belt loops of the male’s pants. His actions however simply earned him a swat from the male, not so lightly slapping at his arms.

“ The balcony is open, it’s cold in here idiot. “ The insult however didn’t carry it’s usual malice. The transformation of Seoho’s skin gave way to a blush. His ears darkening was all Geonhak needed as confirmation.

“ Mhm, and you’re making me hot chocolate. You must truly love me if you’re making me anything so early. “

“ It’s not for you. It’s for me. “

“ Mhm, sure. Like you could drink all that by yourself. “

A light argument that started soon turned into a playful race around the kitchen. Neither of them got very far, seeing as how the stove was on and the room was limited. They weren’t out in the open so it gave Geonhak the upper hand. Or so he thought. That was until the tables turned and for once he found himself being chased by Seoho. The male wasted no time to pin him against the counter, much less merciful than himself. He’d always let Seoho get away eventually.

Staring up into his eyes Geonhak felt his skin heating up. Seoho had never really initiated anything. He was always the one who went after all the affection for the most part. So whenever Seoho decided to do it himself he always found himself dizzy from the touch. His lips already parted long before Seoho’s fell against them. Head already spinning from the fact that Seoho was so close.

To his dislike however the touch left as soon as it came. Seoho going back to making the hot chocolate. Pouring it into mugs for the two of them. Once they had the hot chocolate they headed towards the balcony. It was an unspoken agreement. Both of them find each other’s gaze before heading towards the balcony.

Having been the one onto the balcony first since Seoho was still putting away the things he had used was a first. It was always Seoho who would be on the balcony and then he’d come up and hold onto him. Much like how Seoho had appeared behind him, wrapping his free arm around his waist. The male pulled him against his chest. It was all a little surreal. After all, Seoho of all people was being touchy. Much less than what he would have normally done sure but it was still something. Something that spoke on a large scale of how far they had come.

How they had gone from staring each other down from across a restaurant to cozzied together on a balcony dipped in golden. A type of perfect moment one could only dream about he found himself facing everyday with Seoho.

Seoho who in the moment was probably very sick or something, his affection not ending with simply holding him hand found a way to penetrate his lips and mouth in between sips of hot chocolate. The liquid is still too hot to drink fast enough to keep Seoho’s lips off of his own. Not that he’d wanted the moment to stop. He’d much rather thrive in the attention that he knew was rare to receive than not receive any at all.

It was however interrupted in the most unexpected way. A shocked call from behind them. “ What do you think you’re doing to my son? “ The shocked voice of his father calling out to Seoho, who in his shock had moved back from him. His eyes wide and staring in confusion. Before he or Seoho could even respond his father practically yelled at Seoho. “ Get off my son. He has a soulmate and you should go find your own. Get out, leave now. “ 

Like that Seoho had left. It all happened too fast. His father yelled. Seoho is unable to do anything but rush out. His father was still yelling even when it was just Geonhak in the room staring at him blankly. His brain was not really processing what had happened. He was just staring past his father to the door where Seoho had left through.

He couldn’t blame Seoho for leaving. Not when his father was like this. Not when he was too busy being frozen and stunned to even move or talk. His heart pounding but he remained still as his father furiously insulted Seoho even as he left. He could tell Seoho had been hurt by his lack of response. He hadn’t at all helped him. It was just Seoho trying to reason with his father while he stood there unable to feel anything. His brain was slowly processing everything. Unfortunately the moment he finished processing what was happening it was just his father staring at him expectantly. Seoho long gone along with the warmth and comfort. The two things he could probably use in the moment. He could practically still feel the male’s presence just standing there on the balcony. The soft breeze hitting his skin no longer felt refreshing instead it was almost mocking him reminding him that Seoho was not beside him in the moment.

“ Why, why did you do that? “ he demanded of his father. He felt like he was almost suffocating. His breathing came in more and more quickly. He could feel his skin burn in the place of his mark. He could only hope that Seoho had gone to Youngjo’s.

“ I didn’t raise you to be a cheater. You have a soulmate. “ Before his father could even finish whatever he could even say Geonhak found himself snapping. The one thing he had his father had just taken from him in seconds. Seoho didn’t deserve to be yelled at. He didn’t deserve the insults that had been flown at him as he made his way out of the apartment. He shouldn’t have even been made to leave. 

“ That was my soulmate! “ His eyes locked with his father’s. The silence that followed was almost drowned by his anger. If Geonhak could see red he’d definitely see it in the moment. He could barely hear over the static like rushing that filled his ears and head. His mind went on more autopilot as he made his way to go after Seoho.

“ He’s….? Your soulmate? “ His father asked softer this time. Geonhak however didn’t even bother responding. Making his way out. The mug of hot chocolate was still in his hands yet forgotten until the moment he reached his car. Setting it aside however he didn’t think much of it.

The drive to Youngjo’s and Keonhee’s somehow seemed to take forever even though it was not even five minutes from the apartment complex. The more his mark glowed the more desperate he began to get. The morning had just started yet it already seemed as though the darkness was starting to crawl along the sky. It was like someone had spilled something, a perfect painting, smearing everything together until it was no longer recognizable.

He knocked on the door desperately but from the confused looks he got from the two who opened the door for him he immediately realized Seoho wasn’t there. Their concerns and questions however fell on dead ears, the only thing he could manage to say was, “ Help me find him. “

Youngjo immediately seemed to catch on. A simple nod from him made Geonhak feel rational enough to calm down and start his search. Keonhee had decided to check the restaurant while Youngjo decided to call him.

He was sure he had scared the young couple. The two were after all probably closer to Seoho than he was. Spending more time with him than he ever had. Taking care of him. The guilt began to creep up on him. They had known Seoho longer and treated him better. He tried to start treating him better himself but he couldn’t take back a lot of things he had said and done. What happened moments ago only proved that he was trouble for the male. It was unfair really. He hadn’t been able to spend enough time with Seoho for him to lose him so soon.

Maybe Seoho would understand. Maybe he’d not leave. Maybe he could somehow convince Seoho to give him another chance. Seoho was more rational than him. He’d surely let him explain. He’d let him have more nights tangled up with him. He’d let him have more mornings on the stupid balcony. More kisses snuck in when Youngjo and Keonhee weren’t paying attention during what had been something like family talk nights that he had started attending with them. He was just overreacting right? There would surely be more days spent in Seoho’s arms. More days where he was draped over Seoho’s body. More days of useless arguments and playful touches.

Funny how he suddenly adored everything he hated about his soulmate. The moment his soulmate was almost gone, slipping through his fingers would be the moment he realized how much he appreciated him. Sure he had noticed his change in attitude towards Seoho. He had noticed that he was no longer annoyed by the male’s presence. He instead found himself enjoying it even but then it had seemed like a distant dream. It was almost surreal in a way. A dream he was surely going to wake up from anytime soon and realize that he hadn’t actually befriended his soulmate. Every moment with Seoho just seemed like it was dipped in gold. It was always so bright and energetic. He had never enjoyed himself more than he did with Seoho. Even if it was doing the smallest of things it was perfect to him.

When had Seoho become more than just a friend to him? Stupid Geonhak Seoho was never a friend. You’ve been doing some more than friendly things together. His mind was basically mocking him at this point. He was surely going insane. The whole back and forth of mixed emotions. Panic and love going head to head clashing to the point where they got blurred together fighting each other but also themselves. A strange boxing match where they were taking each other down but also bringing themselves down.

Geonhak however couldn’t stay still. Not with Seoho probably missing. So he got back into his car deciding to drive around and look.

It was hard to search when he was too busy looking through everything. His hands gripping the steering wheel so tight they turned white as he made his way around in circles. Horns firing from other cars telling him off for being slow no doubt. He couldn’t however drive fast and look. In the moment he couldn't care less about the horns that came from the cars.

All he could see was the green of the park that he kept circling around. A hopeless waste of time and effort. Green never being so repulsive as it was in this moment. Everything is blurring into green. All he wanted to see the strange shade of yellow that was actually orange that signified Seoho.

Falling back into his previous mentality he couldn’t help but drive to the one place he used to run to. One area he had stopped visiting upon meeting Seoho. Yet he needed to clear his head.


	12. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe blue wasn't as bad as Seoho liked to believe it to be. After all it was where his comfort came from.

Seoho wasn’t sure where he was headed. His feet took over as he tried to collect his thoughts that were now basically numb. He couldn’t exactly say that he was thinking. The silence of his thoughts was somehow more deafening than the constant screaming and distraction that they normally took.

Silence was something that seemed to haunt him. Now his mind was almost paused. He wasn’t sure what exactly to do or feel. He was taken by surprise by the man that had come into the apartment. Geonhak’s father his brain eventually managed to come up with. The conclusion being his only thought since the incident.

It was the only thought he was able to capture before his mind switched off again. His whole body shaking as he found his eyes falling onto Youngjo and Keonhee’s home yet he couldn’t bring himself to make his way up the stairs. Instead he turned away and ran off once more. His eyes are unable to focus on anything. The watery tears begging to fall but instead remaining covering his vision. Just gathering together until they spilled over down his cheeks. Yet he remained stubborn. Unable to let himself blink. His pride unable to come to terms that he needed to cry.

His blurry vision however seemed to do little to stop his movements. He still ran and ran, unsure really where to head. Once his feet finally stopped however he still couldn’t tell where he was.

All he could see through the wetness of his eyes was a blurred soft blue hues. Surely he hadn’t just ran around in circles to end back up at Youngjo and Keonhee’s place?

His hands stretched out in front of him finding something solid to relate to. To give him some idea of where he was. No, instead of wiping his eyes like a normal person and looking around, instead he found himself groping around helpless for something that wasn’t there.

He decided that he preferred not to see. Seeing was believing after all.

“ You’re not going to jump are you? “ The words fell from the voice he could recognize now to be Geonhak’s. Coming from behind him he realized as he spun around to find the male.

His eyes were still bleary so that he couldn’t properly see the male. To Seoho he had been reduced down to a blur of color. A roughly shaped human blob.

Geonhak seemed to notice his distress. Taking his time to gently walk up to Seoho and cup his face.

Only once the constant registered in Seoho’s mind did he blink. Only then did he allow himself to cry. His thoughts wrung empty to the point where he wasn’t even sure anymore of what he was crying about. He was just simply clinging to Geonhak desperately as his body shook.

Having pride however meant that just because he was crying didn’t mean he wanted to make a scene out of it. Doing his best to stop it as soon as it started. Pulling back almost as immediately as he pressed into Geonhak’s embrace.

Hands finally reaching out to wipe the wetness away so that he could finally see. 

Upon sight he found Geonhak’s words echoing back to him. ‘ You’re not going to jump are you? ‘ finally sinking in now that he was able to look around. Finding himself on the very rooftop that he had met Geonhak. The very same place where he’d sworn to hate him.

Looking up at the sky he was greeted by the soft blue that he had seen but been to idiotic to decipher earlier. Unlike the darkness that had been around them on the night that they had met. There was no hiding in shadows away from a stranger. Seoho couldn’t hide from Geonhak’s gaze. Not in the brightness of daylight. Not if he wanted to at least stick around Geonhak. It wasn’t Geonhak’s fault that everything went down after all. He wasn’t even sure why he was upset. Talking it out however would make it real.

“ How did you know where to find me? “ Seoho asked instead once he had composed himself enough to face Geonhak. The lingering labored breathing from crying still lingering a bit as he spoke.

“ Honestly I didn’t know. This is sort of my place to think. “ Geonhak gestured around. It was apparent from the way he wasn’t direct and playing along with Seoho’s distractions that he didn’t want to scare him off. Always being on the more straightforward side Geonhak usually ignored his questions meant for distraction.

A silence followed after the confession. It wasn’t so much a secret. It was simply an unspoken fact that the both of them knew. Geonhak hadn’t come that night to jump. Much like how he wasn’t there to jump either now. Although Geonhak had had the intent that night it was clear. Just like how the idea would have tempted Seoho if he had been able to see before Geonhak arrived.

Funny how much they’d be willing to give away during a moment of emotional weakness.

“ I’m sorry. “ They both found themselves saying at the same time. Their gazes finally meet each other instead of gazing away. In turn they then both shook their heads.

“ You don’t have anything to apologize for. “ Once again coming from the two of them. The strange reflection of each other’s actions however was enough to crack the bit of tension that had gathered. Seoho’s smile finally found its way back on his lips which in turn brought out Geonhak’s.

“ I didn’t mean to run off like that. “

“ It’s understandable. I should have explained things to my parents before it got to that stage. You didn’t deserve to even hear any of that. “ The pain in Geonhak’s voice was apparent. Along with his clenched fists. Obvious anger that Seoho knew he wouldn’t ever really act upon.

“ It’s alright. We’ll figure things out. “ Seoho instead took Geonhak’s hands in his own. Forcing them to loosen from the fists he was making so that he could slide his own hands into them.

“ We? “ Geonhak asked, tilting his head in confusion. His teeth sinking into his lip slightly, looking as though he wanted to take back the question. Like Seoho would take back his answer now that he voiced it out.

Instead Seoho only pulled him in. Shutting off any other worry Geonhak could possibly have with a soft kiss. The kind that was a bare butterfly brush of a promise. A kind of whisper of hope that they both needed to remember. For the first time in a long time Seoho realized that he had found himself leaning on someone. Even after he had sworn to himself not to make a habit of relying on people he still found himself clinging to Geonahk. To Youngjo. To Keonhee.

“ You might be an idiot but I’m stuck with you. So you won’t have to face them alone. We should really do it now however. You know before the adrenaline wears off and you chicken out. “ Seoho teased as he bumped his shoulder with Geonhak’s as he pulled away.

“ Now? We haven’t even thought it out. “ Geonhak’s panic was obvious as they made their way down the building and to his car.

“ That’s good. It’s better that way. That means you haven’t had enough time to think out all the possible scenarios of how things could go wrong so you’ll be less nervous. In these things you’re going to need confidence. “ Seoho pointed out matter of factly. Even though he too found himself getting anxious. His hand flicking at the lock of the car door. Open and close it even as they drove.

“ That’s horrible logic. “ Geonhak wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought. “ I hate how it sounds like it makes sense. “

Arriving back to the apartment however proved to be nerve wrecking. The door opened to reveal that Geonhak’s father was still there. Seoho and Geonhak both tense at the sight of him. Although it seemed they were all now ready for conversation. Geonhak’s father remained quiet even as he saw them enter.

Realizing that he needed to make the first move in the right direction Seoho let go of Geonhak’s arms to bow. Bowing towards Geonhak’s father he spoke as politely as he could manage to someone who had insulted him only moments prior. “ Mr. Kim. “ A small pause followed his acknowledgement of the man. Both he and Geonhak stare at him like he’d lost his mind. “ I know we didn’t start off in the best possible way but I’m willing to forgive if you’re willing to understand. “

At first Seoho was sure that he was going to reject his offer. The offer he had barely managed out to between gritted teeth. He was however thankful that Geonhak was there to who in turn stepped up in his father’s place saying, “ Of course he’s willing to understand. He doesn’t want me to remain around after all. “ A small threat. Geonhak’s eyes did not leave his father’s as he took Seoho’s hand and led him to sit across from his father in order to ‘ talk ‘ .

The talk was mostly something Seoho wasn’t exactly needed to be present for. It was a lot of shouting for the most part. Making him uneasy that they would ever reach an understanding. He was simply there to comfort Geonhak and support him. Not much he can do to convince a man who disliked him to accept things. The yelling eventually dwindled down to an agreement after Geonhak pulled the, “ Don’t you love me? I was born like this. I can’t help it and neither can he. “ card. After that it wasn’t long before Geonhak’s father came around. At least enough to be civil. Stating that he couldn’t stop them but at the same time wouldn’t support them.

It was honestly better than Seoho had hoped for. But it seemed that Geonhak wanted more. It was clear from the way he dropped down in a sigh that he had wanted approval.

“ Well that went great. “ 

“ It really did. I’m so proud of you. “ Seoho hugged Geonhak. Offering the slightly awkward comforting he knew to try and make it better.

“ He didn’t approve. “

“ Maybe not but he accepted. That’s one step in the right direction. “

“ When did you become so positive. “ Geonhak’s eyes narrowed at him. He even poked his side a bit as if to test if it was even real.

“ I’ve been living in negativity for too long. “ Was the only answer Seoho could find. Even if he searched himself for any other answer he knew this would be the one he’d find himself right back at.

“ What changed? “ Geonhak asked.

“ I met you. “ Seoho met Geonhak’s eyes. The contact didn’t last long however. Geonhak immediately shied away. Turning his head away to hide they flush that he knew Seoho had already seen take over his face.

It was probably overly cheesy. Something only heard in a drama or a movie. A book even. In reality it wasn’t something that many threw around. With the two of them however cheesy things were much easier than saying the tree simple words that were tangled on both their tongues.

Instead they mixed. Unspoken even when their tongues met in a soft kiss. The words never came out. Not that they needed to be. Instead they hung around them. Not yet calling attention to themselves.

Seeing was believing. Hearing was solidifying.

For now they were still learning to believe. So instead of voicing out the three words. Instead of pointing out the realness of the situation they both baked away. Geonhak into his shyness and Seoho ready to tease him. An insult somehow already on his lips.

He was ready to toss it out, but the moment his eyes found Geonhak’s again a new found affection logged itself in his throat. Choking him up as he watched Geonhak. The male was watching him with equal parts affection and anger. One can’t come without the other with the two of them.

All the staring he knew only meant that Geonhak was going to want kisses. Seeing as how he was already making his way back to Seoho’s lips.

The moment didn’t last long however. Before Seoho could even poke fun at him they were once again interrupted. This time instead of Geonhak’s father barging in on them however it was Youngjo and Keonhee. Both of them looked equally scared and pissed.

“ How could you not tell us you found him? Keonhee was ready to contact the police to help find him. “ Youngjo immediately turned to grill Geonhak. Who still hadn’t gotten over everything only shrugged in response.

Seoho however found himself turning his gaze towards the balcony where the goldens of early daylight was now replaced with blues. Blue wasn’t so bad he realized.

With a newfound energy he couldn’t help but smile as he turned back to his friends. Keonhee’s words dying before he could get them out when he saw Seoho’s smile. Instead of a lecture that Seoho had braced himself for, he was surprised to hear, “ I’m glad you’re okay. “


	13. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak supposed that he would never really like the color purple. Not when it blinded him and brought nothing but pain to Seoho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning ?? A bit of death mentioned. This chapter isn't how I had planned it out to be. It was going to have a bunch more angst but them I found out Seoho had an actual sister in real life so I felt bad and decided not to make it so angsty. Sorry for the rushed chapter

Geonhak had to admit he didn’t exactly know what to expect. Having managed to convince Seoho to settle in for a small car ride. Not that Seoho was very cooperative even when he was in the car. Settling to ask where they were going even though he had been specifically told it wasn’t for him to know until they arrived.

Seoho eventually gave up asking about five minutes into the drive. Instead taking up his solution to everything. He simply ignored Geonhak’s existence as a whole which of course didn’t sit well with Geonhak who ended up screaming about the smallest things just to gain back Seoho’s attention.

“ YAK! Look, the sunrise is coming up! “ Geonhak tried which they immediately turned to him asking about the weather. Simply anything that came to his head he stated out.

Seoho’s only response to the matter was to reach over and turn on the radio, raising its volume. That however didn’t at all stop the persistent Geonhak’s yelps to get his attention.

If he could have reached over and whacked Seoho he would have. Unfortunately that would have turned into a full scale battle in the car while he was driving. Not something that went well on the road. So instead he reached over to grab at Seoho’s thigh. One hand digging into the muscle as he tried to gain Seoho’s attention.

The action only earned him a swat from Seoho who was grinning down at his phone despite having crashed his subway surf character into a train. The mystery box appeared for him to open amidst the commotion.

Deciding to take his ultimate revenge upon having noticed the box from a side glance Geonhak reached out once again to squeeze at Seoho’s thigh. This time as Seoho tried to swat him away he took his chance to tap against the phone screen as much and as fast as he could, opening Seoho’s mystery box.

He didn’t exactly see what Seoho got from the box since he was trying to concentrate on driving but from the betrayed gasp that Seoho had let out it was obviously something good and Geonhak had just taken his chance at opening up a good mystery box.

“ I hate you. “ Seoho groaned as he slumped back in his seat. Pushing the chair back so he could lay back more. As if getting as far away from Geonhak as possible inside the car would somehow prove his point.

“ Mhm, sure. I hate you too. “ Geonhak found himself responding. The answer was not so new seeing as how he’d thought it over and over. Surely he hated Lee Seoho? He had mentally vocalized it to himself countless times. Yet somehow out loud the words so foreign. His stomach twisting in disgust as they were received and given out.

Hate was such a strong word. One he had thrown around about Seoho quite carelessly at every little thing.

Now wasn’t the time he wanted to think it over however. They had managed to finally roll into the cemetery. A place that Seoho immediately tensed upon seeing.

“ Why are we here? “ his voice was clearly panicked. His right hand reaching out to touch the purple bracelet around his wrist. Stroking at the band there for a moment as he looked around with wide eyes.

Geonhak only shrugged, pulling out the flowers he had bought earlier from the trunk. “ You didn’t honestly think I’d buy this many flowers just for you? I just wanted to come visit my grandfather. I just didn’t want to go alone. “

It was the only explanation he had. It was the truth he had come wanting to see his grandfather. It just wasn’t the full truth. Yet Seoho didn’t seem to want to believe that it could extend beyond that. He instead nodded and took hold of some of the flowers as they searched for the grave.

The tombstones pushed them both into a silence. The whole place felt so eerie. Forcing them to stay quiet, the only form of respect they had left to offer.

Reaching the tomb Geonhak spent some time quietly reflecting over his memories. Taking his time as he placed some of the flowers down. Seoho still held the second bouquet of flowers to his chest as he watched.

Once Geonhak finally turned his attention back to Seoho however the silence finally shattered. “ I want to see her. “ Seoho stated simply. His eyes were glazed over. Tears threaten to fall at any moment.

Geonhak only nodded in response. Taking Seoho’s hand as they started to look for her. Geonhak found himself still in the silence and after shock that seemed to come from visiting. No matter how many times he came by he was overwhelmed by the whole sensation.

Seoho was clearly overwhelmed as well. His tears finally came down when they found her. Geonhak gently let go of Seoho to set down the flowers for Seoho. The male clearly frozen in place as silent tears made their way down his face. Yet he didn’t hide it like he had tried months ago on the roof. Where they had both broken down after seeing Geonhak’s father.

This time he didn’t hide. His pride is no longer a factor in the game. The tears came freely.

Geonhak gave him space, hanging back for a while to let Seoho have the one moment he needed. Finding it both hard to watch Seoho go through his emotions but also hard to look away and know he was hurt.

Neither of them spoke until they finally got back into the car. Now both cried out even though the day had barely started. “ You planned this. That’s why you bought so many flowers. “ Seoho stated. It was more of an accusation however.

Geonhak only nodded as he reached his hand out to place behind Seoho’s seat as he looked back. Backing out of their parking place. “ You helped me with my family, I wanted to help you with yours. “

Seoho didn’t answer for a moment. Instead letting the radio drown them both in white noise. Until he finally found a comeback. “ So the flowers weren’t for me? I don’t get any flowers? “

It was a small tease that had Geonhak smiling as he drove to their next destination. “ I got you something better than a flower. There is a bag behind your seat, it’s in there. I was going to give it to you later but you can have it now if you like. “

So Seoho being the curious soul he is, reached his hands back until he grabbed onto the bag. A simple shopping bag, nothing special in the everyday plastic bag. It didn’t at all seem as exciting as Geonhak was making it out to be. “ What’s better than getting flowers? “ Seoho asked as he peaked into the bag. 

“ A chocolate flower duh. “ Geonhak responded as Seoho pulled out the chocolate rose.

The incredulous stare that Geonhak received from Seoho had him laughing so hard that he had let go of the wheel. Luckily however they had already parked. Allowing Geonhak to freely rest his arm behind the headrest of the seat as he observed Seoho.

“ It’s not even Valentines day. Where did you find this and how did you buy it without me noticing? “ Seoho’s eyes narrowed at Geonhak. His arms crossing in suspicion but not without gently placing the chocolate rose on the dashboard.

“ You’re not hard to distract. “ Geonhak offered. Smiling as he took the rose from the dashboard and held it out towards Seoho dramatically. Leaning in so that there was barely any distance between them. The only thing separating them being the chocolate flower that was now pressed between them. “ Now how about you give me the honour of taking you out to the most sophisticated date location. “

“ We’re in front of McDonald’s Geonhak. “ Seoho deadpanned.

“ Yeah but it has a playground so it’s fancy. “ Geonhak pointed out. 

“ You can’t be serious. “ Seoho searched Geonhak’s blank expression for a moment. Coming up with nothing until Geonhak burst out laughing.

“ We’re actually going to the arcade next door. “ Geonhak mumbled softly against Seoho’s lips that now that he composed himself long enough to get so close.

The action however brought forth a blush across Seoho’s face. The embarrassment taking over Seoho that he simply turned away and climbed out of the car.

Geonhak carefully tucked the rose back into the bag before he followed Seoho out who was already at the door of the arcade. The both of them pushing through the doors once he caught up.

“ So what am I beating you at first? “ Seoho asked now that he had regained his confidence. The arcade is clearly his personal territory. The neon colors flashing around them. Bringing light to Seoho’s already bright hair makes it look a lot like a highlighter.

Geonhak would have spoken up about the fact but he was sure Seoho wouldn’t even consider going easy on him on games he had yet to learn to play. He didn’t voice the option out of fear of how big of an ego boost Seoho would get from no doubt defeating him in every possible new game he had not yet taken the time to learn.

Geonhak had officially lost the majority by the time they finally had enough of the pizza and playing laser tag with children.

Now going outside after spending hours underneath the darkened room that was basically only had neon lights for lighting would have normally made going outside again a pain. The sunlight no doubt ready to burn them out but by the time they came out the sky was starting to darken.

This only however made the already proud and gloating Seoho feel all the better.

“ Wow I honestly expected more of a challenge. “ Seoho gloated some more, savoring his victory. 

“ We played new games. I didn’t know any of them. “ Geonhak whined, trying not to feel bad at the extensive loss.

“ Yeah so that means we had an equal chance of winning. Besides doing the same thing all the time is boring. “

“ But I didn’t have the time to get used to the game. “

“ You’re not supposed to get used to it. That’s what makes it fair. “

“ But it’s not fair. I’m color blind. I didn’t have a chance to learn the different power ups. “ Geonhak finally seemed to have had enough of Seoho’s gloating. Taking it upon himself to rest his head down against the steering wheel.

Seoho was quiet for a moment taking in the newest information that came from Geonhak. Simply glancing around the parking lot that was now nearly empty. “ That makes sense actually. “

“ You’re not surprised? “ Geonhak asked, peeking up at him from where he was still resting against the steering wheel. 

“ You literally hand me the orange pillow every time I ask for the blue red. “ Seoho pointed out.

“ I didn’t! “ Geonhak complained although he couldn’t be sure. His cheeks heating up knowing he probably had. “ Why didn’t you say anything? “

“ I just thought you liked the red one more and didn’t want to give it up. “ Seoho shrugged. “ But way to take out the credibility of my winning today. “ He playfully huffed at Geonhak. Mock anger flashing across his face for only a moment before he was back to laughing at himself. Laughing over the fact that he had basically cheated without meaning to.

“ Wanna go home? “ Geonhak asked instead. A small smile forming on his own lips as he straightened up. That is not without accidently pressing down too hard against the steering wheel and causing the car to honk.

The small incident only made Geonhak more embarrassed but luckily Seoho had managed to nod enough to give an answer before he burst out laughing at Geonhak’s mistake. His hands once again unconsciously reaching for the purple band on his wrist.

The band brings back the memories in the cemetery for a moment. The pain that it carried all branded into one simple color that he couldn’t even see. The worst form of pain when he couldn’t even see the cause of Seoho’s pain quite literally.

Geonhak supposed that he would never really like the color purple. Not when it blinded him and brought nothing but pain to Seoho.


End file.
